


mamipapi + cooking a meal together

by pec



Series: 75 dates [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 75 Dates Ideas Meme, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: disclaimer: characters are not mine.kudos and comments feed the soul! :3





	

“Something smells amazing!” crowed Kankou, entering the kitchen two hours later than the appointed time. Kouka gave him an unimpressed look. “Oh, I see you already got started on dinner… Sorry, I’m late.”

Kankou proceeded to wash his hands at the basin, throwing a sheepish look at his wife.

Kouka went back to chopping onions on a chopping board. “Not that I need any assistance, but I thought if I specifically asked you to help me make dinner, you’d stay at home with me.”

Kankou gulped, feeling ashamed. Kouka was a woman of patience, it wasn’t often that he got reprimanded by her. He picked up a butcher knife and a wooden chopping board and started cutting up the beef into long, thick slices.

“Forgive me,” he said, working next to Kouka on the kitchen counter. “I just can’t stop myself from searching. There has to be something… anything… once I find a cure, I promise–”

A quick, sharp look from Kouka halted his words. And then Kouka shook her head and smiled softly.

“I left Kouan knowing full well about the consequences,” she said, “and I thought you knew, too. I left my planet to be with you. So, please, just stay with me as much as you can.”

Kankou dropped the knife and embraced Kouka from behind, burying his face in the juncture of her neck. They stayed that way as a myriad of emotions coursed through them; sadness, trust, fear, hope, warmth, and love. Kankou inhaled the scent that was so uniquely Kouka, and kissed side of her neck. And then they were interrupted.

“Mom, Dad, Kagura’s throwing rocks at me!” It was Kamui, standing in the doorway and rubbing his shoulder. “What’re you doing?!”

“Go outside, Kamui,” said Kankou. “Mom’s going to take care of Dad’s orochi.”

This caused Kouka to side-kick him and send him flying through the window onto the street outside. Kamui shrieked in alarm.

“Go play with the kids, dear.” Kouka appeared at the window, brandishing a knife and a smile as Kankou gathered himself. “I’ll take care of dinner. Okay?”

Kankou didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Kamui and Kagura and disappeared from sight. Kouka’s smile turned genuine and warm as she returned to the cooking.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters are not mine.
> 
> kudos and comments feed the soul! :3


End file.
